


Moving On

by TheDoctorIsIcecube



Series: Class 'Bonus Scenes' [6]
Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Canon Gay Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Moving Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorIsIcecube/pseuds/TheDoctorIsIcecube
Summary: Matteusz goes with Charlie to get his things from his house, but moving away from everything he knows is scary.





	

"You're sure your parents will be out?" Charlie was giving him that faintly worried, faintly authoritative look, and Matteusz couldn't blame him. They were standing at the top of the road he lived on- used to live on, an imposing street of terraced houses with narrow hallways all stuck together.

His parents wouldn't be in. They couldn't be in during the day, they were always gone when he left for college and still gone by the time he got home. Which meant he was safe to collect all his things, because it was ten in the morning and he and Charlie were 'ill' and 'couldn't make it to college'.

He'd come armed with a roll of binbags and his old door key, and now he gripped Charlie's hand and marched down the street with more confidence than he felt. Charlie was doing just the same next to him- standing up straight, looking so princely that Matteusz had spotted a couple of passers-by bowing their heads slightly as they walked past. Charlie didn't realise he had that effect on people, and it was slightly scary. But that wasn't what they were focusing on now. This was about getting his clothes and his books and all of his belongings out of the house.

They got to the front door without event, and Matteusz took a deep breath and unlocked it. No sound from inside- his parents hadn't decided to take an incredibly unlucky sick day, thank God for that. "My room is upstairs." They couldn't walk side by side in the hallway here, so Matteusz stretched his arm out behind him so that he wouldn't have to let go of Charlie's hand.

"This house is small," Charlie said. Matteusz could almost see him looking around with that expression akin to wonder. "Do you have many belongings? I can't imagine there'd be much space if you've had the chance to accumulate them."

"I have plenty. You get very good at storing things in small spaces after a while." Matteusz led Charlie up to his bedroom, praying that his parents hadn't touched anything. To his relief, they hadn't- everything was exactly where he had left it before dinner on the day they'd had that argument. He was a little embarrassed about it, honestly. Charlie was seeing how he used to live, where he used to live, and he'd probably see how much better their house was and then decide that Matteusz wasn't worth that investment and just get rid of him.

"Hmm." Charlie let go of his hand as he walked inside, examining everything around him. "It's a bit messy..you do have a lot of stuff." He bent down to look at Matteusz's desk. "Interesting stuff, though."

Matteusz looked around too. It was strange, looking around here, his room, when it wasn't his room anymore. He didn't live here anymore, but it didn't quite feel real yet. He'd been gone only a couple of days, enough that it was starting to get awkward that he didn't have any clothes to put on or anything of his own. He was currently wearing one of Charlie's shirts, and it was rather too small. He couldn't bend over without having to tug it down immediately afterwards. "Could you pack up my clothes? I will get my important possessions." He handed Charlie a binbag.

"Where are they?" He asked. "And, um, should I pack your books instead? I mean, your clothes, um." Matteusz looked at him, and Charlie was blushing.

"What are you blushing about?" He smiled, amused, walking over to wrap an arm around his boyfriend's waist. "Is very cute, you know."

"Your, um, I know I've already, but...I don't really want to pack your undergarments." Matteusz knew he shouldn't really laugh at Charlie, but he couldn't help it.

"Pack everything else," he instructed once his mirth had died down. "I will do the bits you don't want to." Charlie still looked vaguely insulted from his laughing, so Matteusz kissed him. That soon wiped the pout off his face.

"Okay," he said, and they lapsed into silence for a few moments to start packing things. But it wasn't long before Charlie had a question. "Why are these here?" He asked.

Matteusz turned around, wondering what Charlie was referring to, and then froze. "Ah...no reason. Do not worry." He snatched the magazines out of Charlie's hands, hastily folding them so that any pictures of shirtless men were covered up.

"But why?" Charlie smiled, and it was that infuriating expression that he had when Matteusz couldn't tell if he was teasing him or was genuinely curious about what was going on. Sometimes Charlie lead people on while pretending to be clueless. It was very funny when Matteusz knew what was going on and they were laughing at someone else, but it wasn't quite so funny now.

"Don't worry about it. Look it up on internet if you must." He kissed Charlie again, hoping that this would be the end of that rather awkward discussion. "Come on. We must be quick, in case my parents come back."

Charlie nodded and immediately got back to packing the clothes into the bag again. He stopped when he reached the sock drawer, apparently not realising that socks had no sexual meaning when removed. Matteusz, meanwhile, was carefully packing all of his more important belongings into bags. He had a stack of books, some old trophies, various bits and pieces from his old home in Poland. The tiny pride flag that an old friend had bought him. There were a few photos, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to take them. They were all of him with his parents, him doing things as a child. It felt like they should be important, he felt like he would miss them if he didn't take them, but at the same time his parents would too.

In the end, he settled for taking only a couple of the photos- his favourite childhood memories. His parents had whole photo albums downstairs, they could cope with the loss of a couple of pictures. Apparently they could cope with the loss of him, too. They hadn't said outright that they didn't want him to be there anymore, but they said they wouldn't tolerate his deviance in their household. He couldn't stop the 'deviance', which meant to him that he couldn't stay. And they hadn't tried to stop him when he'd walked out of the front door, in full view of them and the rest of their street. Some vindictive part of him hoped that their neighbours knew why he'd left, and hoped that they disapproved enough to scold his parents about it, but it was a slim hope.

"I'm done with these, Matteusz," Charlie said, handing him a bin bag full of his clothes. He felt a little bad just taking all of these things, but they had been bought for him, so they were technically his.

"Thank you." He set the binbag on the floor. Charlie frowned at him, then looked at the picture he was still holding onto. 

"You sound sad," he said quietly. "Can I help?"

"I do not want to leave them," he said. He was trying his best not to cry about it, he was trying to be brave. He'd faced a fair few terrifying aliens since meeting Charlie, but this was the scariest thing he'd ever done. "I do not hate them, though I want to. I still love them and they still love me. I feel bad for taking it from them."

"Matteusz." Charlie said his name so quietly, reaching out to him slowly. "I'm so sorry. This is my fault, I should try and put it right some way. Is there anything I can do to help? Anything at all?"

"Keep being you." There were so many things Charlie could do, but what Matteusz really wanted would probably put them both in the way of a lot of verbal abuse. He didn't want that for either of them. "I love you, Charlie. This happen because of you, but you are the good part, not the bad part."

Charlie wrapped his arms around him at that, pressing his head against Matteusz's chest. Charlie had already worked out that he loved that, wrapping his arms around him and feeling like he was keeping him safe. "You're the best part," he said. "You're my favourite thing on Earth."

"My parents are the bad part of this," Matteusz said. "Being thrown out of my home is the bad part. This is just us making it less bad. I feel like a not very good son for doing this, and that is why I am sad. But it is also because I miss my parents and how they used to love me."

"I know." Charlie leaned up, pulling Matteusz down into a kiss. He gladly returned it, closing his eyes and letting the feel of this intimacy wash away at least some of his worries. His parents didn't want him to have this. That was why he was leaving. As soon as Charlie pulled away, though, it was back to moving all his things. "Is there anything else?" He asked, looking around the room which now appeared barren, but still messy.

"I think I've taken everything that I am attached to." The stuffed animal from his childhood was packed, his favourite books were packed, he had all of his clothing and schoolbooks.

"Is there anything downstairs?" Charlie asked. Matteusz thought immediately of his phone, thrown against the wall during the argument. He didn't know where it was now, if it would still be where it was and if it would still work.

"Possibly my phone." He took two of the binbags and Charlie took one, and they carefully made their way downstairs. The bags barely fit through the hallway, but they just about managed. They left them there just by the doorway before they went to go and find his phone. First he looked in the living room, where it had been thrown. He hadn't been able to get back to it before he'd left the house. He hadn't known then that he wouldn't have the courage to return.

His phone wasn't where it had fallen. There was a small dent in the wall where he had thrown it- Matteusz winced, rubbing at the mark. A small flake of white paint chipped off under his fingers. Oops.

"Matteusz!" Charlie called from across the room. He'd made his way over to the kitchen and dining room. He wasn't sure it would be there, but he wanted to keep Charlie away from the evidence of the argument.

"Coming," he called back, taking a moment longer to linger over the dent in the wall before going to see why Charlie wanted him.

Charlie was grinning. "Is that you?" He asked, pointing to a framed picture by the window of him in his school uniform on his first day after leaving primary school. He was eleven years old, and he looked very excited.

"Yes, is me." Matteusz couldn't help but smile too, taking the photo down and brushing a little bit of dust off of the frame. In the photo, he looked a little silly- his grin was almost manic, and it didn't help that one of his side teeth was quite noticeably missing.

"What's wrong with your teeth here?" Charlie asked, pointing to the spot where he had one missing. "It looks like you're without a tooth, but I think you have all of them now."

"Humans are born with one set of teeth, and lose them when they are children. These-" he bared his teeth in a grin at Charlie- "are adult teeth."

"Oh!" Charlie laughed. "Rhodians are born without teeth, and normally we have about four sets through our lives."

"Humans are born without teeth too, but they come quite quickly. It is painful for babies." Matteusz was rather curious regarding Charlie's comment about Rhodians having four sets of teeth, though. He'd read once that sharks were constantly getting new teeth, and had rows of them in the back of their mouths- perhaps Rhodians were like that. They would be rather uncomfortable to kiss, he mused.

"I think I found your phone, too," Charlie said, indicating the dining room table. His phone was in fact there, with a few new scratches on the screen and an obvious mark on the side of the case, but it was otherwise unharmed.

"Oh, good..." Matteusz had been worried that his parents might have thrown it out or something, but it seemed that wasn't the case. He picked it up, holding down the power button. It still worked. As soon as it turned on, he realised why it was untouched. He'd been increasingly worried that his parents would try to look at his phone after he got into a relationship with Charlie, so he'd locked it with a password. "We should leave now that we have my phone." He reached out for Charlie's hand, just for a brief comforting squeeze before they had to go back and pick up the bags from the hallway.

"Do you want me to go so you can say goodbye?" Charlie asked. "I can start carrying things outside."

Matteusz thought about it, then shook his head. "No. I have seen enough. I do not want to be alone in this house anymore."

"You're so brave," Charlie said, squeezing his hand tighter. "Come on, let's go home."

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen a couple of things which say that Quill/Charlie just march into the house while Matteusz's parents are there, but I'm not sure Matteusz would want that. I also sort of go over what I think happened in the argument they had before Matteusz left, but not much.


End file.
